


like you do

by orphan_account



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, also i’m sorry i can’t write very well i’m just here to suck and be gay, yes this is unironic don’t shame me or i’ll probably just cry and it’ll be awkward for us both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eva combs sheila’s hair.(or, an alternate universe where sheila had the affair instead of gerald.)





	like you do

"hey, sheila."

the girl in question turned her head lazily, not moving from her position on the bed. she had a content smile on her face, watching as the sun's rays slowly filtered through the small window of the hotel room. "what is it?"

eva sat cross-legged behind and to the side of sheila. she was dressed in an old nightgown of sheila's that hung across her slender frame neatly. as soon as sheila responded, she had let her arm lazily drift across the bed and her fingers run through the long, thick hair on the other woman's head. after a while, she spoke again. "it's all knotted."

"is it?" sheila asked, sitting up on the bed and letting her own fingers travel through her hair. "i didn't notice."

eva sighed and heaved herself away from the white bed, the lack of her presence eliciting a confused reaction from sheila. "hold on," she said, wading across the room and into the smaller bathroom joined into it. no sooner had she been gone than she had returned, a cheap comb resting in her hand.

sheila looked surprised for a second before waving her hands dismissively. "oh, you don't have to do that!"

eva merely let out a quiet hum as she returned to her position on the bed, scooting a little further so that she was directly behind sheila. "no, it's easy. besides," she said, her hand moving down from sheila's hair to rest on her cheek, "your hair is very pretty."

sheila didn't have to respond for eva to know that the comment was very much appreciated. gracefully, she let the comb weave in and out of sheila's hair, taking extra care not to pull too hard and to keep the boisterous, oddly-fitting curls intact. sheila leant back, closing her eyes and allowing eva to work her magic as her fingers neatly untangled the dark, messy hair sprawled out before her. after some time, sheila felt the comb stop running through her hair and felt two slim arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"there. it's all nice and pretty again," eva murmured, her head resting on sheila's shoulder. her own lighter hair lay neatly against her back, looking as though it had already been carefully brushed and maintained previously. 

sheila turned her head and twisted her body until she was facing the other woman before slowly cupping her chin and resting her lips upon eva's. sheila felt eva's breath hitch a little at the unexpected contact before gracefully also sinking into the embrace alongside her. after a few minutes of haphazardly kissing, the two bumped foreheads.

sheila opened her eyes, glad to see eva smiling in the way she was. she gently lifted her hand up and let one of the curls of eva's hair bounce along her finger. 

"you know," she whispered, letting her fingers stroke eva's soft, delicate hair, "you should teach me how to care for it like you do."

eva let out a light chuckle. "maybe if we get out of here," she had said, "and go to live somewhere nice and free, i will." 

the two had lay there, rid of all stresses, for the rest of the morning.

and oh, sheila thinks, as she looks upon that picture of the girl who committed suicide, as she realises just how wrong everything had gone for them both, how she wishes they hadn't.


End file.
